


diverging streets

by Ellinor



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, What-If, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: The Spiral did exist before Malistaire decided to fuck it all up.Just saying.





	diverging streets

**Author's Note:**

> I’m save-the-spiral on tumblr, still cross-posting more writing. This was a kind of what-if/introspection on what the Spiral is like outside of the main story line.

Sometimes I get irrationally mad about the streets full of monsters in Wizard City, even when you finish every quest in the street and the residents claim they’re safe now. 

Like in Colossus Boulevard, the gobblers are able to keep living there because of the agreement made between their king and headmaster Ambrose. That’s cool. Humans should probably not go back to living there.

But Unicorn way is still full of ghosts and skeletons and dark faries. No one can live there again even when you defeat Rattlebones and stuff. Like, imagine the people who lived there, human and otherwise. 

Before the entire Spiral goes to shit, these worlds had more than just people who stay there to give you quests because of their problems. There has been more than just the conflict we have been summoned from Earth into Wizard City to resolve.

Families could have lived there, and children would have played in these streets, these paths, these pyramids, rooftops, and what have you. Magic could be taught without the intention of battles to come, without the rushed pace of a young wizard burdened by having to take down a villain. 

I keep getting this image of a small human child in my head. They’re holding a small toy wand and pretending to cast a spell, their parent actually casting the spell for them out of sight. The way their face splits into a wide grin (That could be missing a few baby teeth), the way the child’s eyes light up as they watch the powerful glow of the creature. They could be playing tag with a menagerie of simple creatures, of harmless firecats and imps and scarabs. 

There were children once walking these streets, and they didn’t ever need to keep to the sidewalks. 

I keep wondering what could happen if the Ravenwood School could’ve been more united, without this distress. (And, y’know, they actually have the death school in Ravenwood because someone doesn’t fuckin’ sink it like the dramatic edgelord they are. Lookin’ at you, Malistaire.) 

Teenagers being able to learn and stay in Wizard City. How they’d whine and rebel for adventures, not knowing what path Fate could’ve guided the Spiral into, not knowing that they could have had to save the Spiral.

How lucky those kids would’ve been, to be ignorant of the potential dangers life could’ve wrought upon them. To actually be safe.


End file.
